heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Bonding/Turn Substitution
One of the most prominent forms of synergy is bonding. Bonding is the ability of a figure, when activated (order marker revealed) to allow another select figure to take a free turn first. This is especially powerful since it allows heroes to fight without having to put order markers on them. While not all bonding allows you to take full turns, for the most part, bonding is a strong advantage. For example, you reveal an order marker on figure A, you may first bond with and take a turn with figure B Substitution, like bonding, allows full turns to be taken with other units, except this is done instead of taking a turn with the initial figure. For example, you reveal an order marker on figure A, but instead choose take a turn with figure B For below: "Unit Name" - Type of bonding - Figures bonded with Turn Bonding = Full turn with figures bonded to Movement Bonding = Allows movement of # figures # spaces. Substitution = Full turn with unit(s) instead of initial figure. Figures with Bonding/Substitution *MacDirk Warriors - Turn Bonding - Human Champion *Knights of Weston - Turn Bonding - Human Champion *Sir Gilbert - "Jandar's Dispatch" Movement Bonding - 4 Jandar Squad figures within 8 sight spaces X Spaces where X = Jandar Symbols rolled from 12 Valkyrie Dice. *White Wyrmling - Turn bonding - Wyrmling *Ulginesh - "Mind Link" Substitution - Any 2 other Elf Wizards within 6 sight spaces *Armoc Vipers - Turn Bonding - Ullar Warlord *Greenscale Warriors - Turn Bonding - "Lizard King" (Large/Huge Dragon Hero or Lizardfolk Hero chosen at start) *Agent Skahen - "Cover Fire" Movement Bonding - Any Tricky Vydar figure within 8 sight spaces - moves 4 spaces ONLY when Agent Skahen inflicts 1 or more wounds. *Nakita Agents - Movement Bonding - Any 3 Gorillinators up to 7 spaces each. *Blastatrons - Movement Bonding - Any 4 Gladiatrons up to 5 spaces each. *Black Wyrmling - Turn Bonding - Any Wyrmling *Kato Katsuro - "Kato Katsuro's Command" Substitution - Any Samurai Hero/Squad or any 2 Ashigaru Squads within clear sight. *Capuan Gladiators - Turn Bonding - Human Gladiator *Roman Legionnaires - Turn Bonding - Warlord *Sacred Band - Turn Bonding - Einar Warlord *Red Wyrmling - Turn Bonding - Wyrmling *Fyorlag Spiders - Turn Bonding - Predator *The Axegrinders of Burning Forge - Strategic Bonding - Dwarf - +2 Movement if unused to squad *Blue Wyrmling - Turn Bonding - Wyrmling *Mohican River Tribe - "War Cry" Turn Bonding - Human Tribesman - Only if 2+ Mohican River Tribesmen are engaged AFTER their turn. *Minions of Utgar - "Utgar's Orders" Substitution - Any Utgar Kyrie *Arrow Gruts - Turn bonding - Beast *Blade Gruts - Turn bonding - Orc Champion *Heavy Gruts - Turn bonding - Orc Champion *Marro Hive - "Hive Mind" Turn Bonding - Any Small/Medium Marro Squad within 12 sight spaces *Grok Riders - Turn Bonding - Marro Warlord *Marrden Nagrubs - Life/Turn Bonding - Hivelord + may sacrifice a Nagrub adjacent to that Hivelord to remove 1 wound marker *Wolves of Badru - Turn Bonding - Darklord *Werewolf Lord - Turn Bonding - Hybrid on a d20 roll of 11 or higher *Mind Flayer Mastermind - "Enslave" Turn Bonding - Any Unique Hero within 4 sight spaces on a d20 roll of 17 or higher *Doctor Doom - "Mind Exchange" Turn Bonding - Any Unique Hero within 4 sight spaces on a d20 roll of 17 or higher *Red Skull - "Master Manipulator" Substitution - Any Unique Hero in clear sight *Death Knights of Valkrill - "Unholy Bonding" - Any S/M/L Relentless hero Category:Special Powers